Top Form
by Rivaille D'Anzelotte
Summary: Cid never dared to like his assistant. Until now... Drabble, Mild CidxShera


**Disclaimer: Never owned Final Fantasy 7 or the characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Top Form<p>

By Noelle Strife :)

Cid slammed the door closed before making his way to the backyard to tinker Tiny Bronco. As soon as he stepped on the threshold, he saw Shera sitting by the table, staring into space. Great, Cid thought, just great. Another annoyance to his day.

"Goddammnit it Shera! What the #$% are you #$%^&* doing?" Cid cursed loudly for Shera to take notice. However, she did not even look up to him or mutter apologies like she always did, which surprised Cid. "What? You givinn' me silent treatment?" He yelled at her again but still didn't look at him. Cid grew more furious by the minute. First, Cloud gave the nerve to bring back his broken Tiny Bronco then he had to deal with his stupid assistant? Life could get any better at this rate.

"Fine, you be like that! I don't give a #^%$ to it!" Cid shouted, still angry that she isn't taking note of him but there was a momentary flinch that Cid saw. The Pilot stomped his way to the kitchen to fix himself some tea. Then he came to realize that he doesn't even know how to make tea. "SHERA! FIX ME SOME GODDAMMN TEA!" He roared. He waited for her to move. The woman slowly stood up then shuffled to the kitchen in a turtle motion. Cid is literally counting the seconds on when she will get to the counter. It took exactly a full minute until Shera got there. Cid is ready to roar at her again when something happened.

Black ooze suddenly appeared by her temple and is slowly dripping down to her face. Shera's eyes snapped closed as she staggered to get some support while Cid hurried to her, his face turned into an anxious frown. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Cid's voice ragged as he quickly found a towel and gently dabbed it to the ooze. He nearly dropped the towel when he saw what he doesn't want to know.

_0_0_0_

"Geostigma, huh? Denzel's got it too. I hope she's alright, Cid." Cloud said comfortingly through the PHS. Cid wiped his sweat from his brow with the back of his left glove. "Doc said that she will be alright, numbskull. It's just that, what if's she's not here anymore, Strife?" Cid hoarsely said before hanging up. He figured Cloud will never bother him if he's busy. The Pilot finished making a new coating for the Tiny Bronco so he washed up and threw his soiled gloves at the back room. He went to the bedroom to check up on Shera. The woman lay on his bed, sleeping peacefully with a cold-soaked towel on her forehead. Cid sat on a chair next to her, doing whatever is necessary to make her more comfortable. He considered taking her to the hospital but there ain't hospitals or clinics in Rocket Town and the only one he knew is in Mideel, the one they used for Cloud in their travels. Anyway, the Lifestream sucked up the place so there's practically nothing but people who spend their miserable lives trying to restore it. Cid exhaled noisily. It's been a week now, since the Geostigma incident. Vincent, Yuffie, and Red XII dropped by to visit them once but Cid isn't the mood for it. He even swore to himself he will never ever let Yuffie in his house ever again. He's not up to chasing after her when he noticed his Materia is missing. Cloud and Tifa called by every now and then and Barret , the spy bot Cait Sith and Barret's daughter would make regular visits to him and Shera since Marlene loved her and Cait Sith loved taking over the house and Barret just loved to make a racket at some points to annoy the pilot. Yeah, his friends may be friendly, but he has to take care of his dumb assistant first.

"C-captain?" Shera croaked as she looked at him. Cid would wince at the sight of her face, which the right side would occupy a large, black smudge of the ailment. "Yeah?" Cid said gruffly as Shera said she's thirsty. He chuckled a bit then went to the kitchen for a glass of water. He returned only to find out she fell asleep again. Cid tucked her blanket near her and watched. This is where he has to be serious about. He has to make sure she won't stop breathing for him to sleep. He has been doing this for three days, a note that the doctor said he had to do. Because if Shera ain't breathing-

Cid vigorously shook his head. No, she'll live. She'll make it. She's strong enough for this.

_0_0_0_

"Hi Uncle Cid!" Marlene cheerily said to the tired pilot, who opened the door for them. "Hey, Marlene, Barret, spy bot." Cid yawned before trudging to the kitchen to make some tea. Barret laughed at him. "You tired or somthin'?" Cait Sith agreed with him. "Don't worry, I'll make it for you, Cid." Cait Sith offered which is a life saver for all of them. Cid's tea tastes weird when he makes it and Cid just can't handle the kitchen ware for now. "How's Auntie Shera, Uncle Cid?" Marlene asked the pilot as she sat on Barret's lap. "Same as always. She just sleeps and sleeps and sleeps and z.…." Cid landed his head on the kitchen table with a loud thunk that shook the table. Marlene gasped as she shrieked, "Is he dead?" Barret just shook his head. "Nah, he didn't sleep for a week because of taking care of Shera. Let's stay here for a while until he wakes up." Cait Sith agreed again as he and Barret half carried, half dragged the sleeping pilot up to bed.

"I'll take care of Auntie Shera for the meantime." Marlene whispered gently into his ear as he snored on and on and on. In his dream, he saw himself with Shera having fun in the Gold Saucer. Cid smiled a bit in his sleep, which surprised and amazed the three guests.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, this is just a small drabble that I was mindlessly making so be nice to me for a while. I like Cid. He, Vincent, Yuffie, Aeris and Cait Sith are my fave characters in FFVII. Maybe I'll make an Aeris and Cid Fic... Just thinking! But then again... It is not really a bad idea though. *Smirks Evilly* :)<strong>


End file.
